


French Class

by MotherSalem



Series: The Language of Love [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, French, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherSalem/pseuds/MotherSalem
Summary: Evie and Carlos are the only two studying french during their time in Auradon Prep. Mal and Jay, not so much.When Mal and Jay ditch Carlos and Evie when they were meant to go on a study date, they pull a prank that may backfire on them a little more than expected.---Let me know if I should tag this underage! All characters are between the ages of 16-18





	French Class

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Fanfic! I hope to do a lot more now that i’ve had a little more motivation ^^
> 
> I am currently writing the second part to this that includes the actual “eating” if you know what I mean ;D so stay tuned!

It was a cool afternoon at Auradon Prep. Evie was sitting in one of the desk chairs in Carlos’s room as he sat lazily beside her.

 

She was speaking to him softly in French from a book they were meant to read for the class, and Carlos would speak back to her in French every so often.

 

Although Evie could fool anyone that she was, in fact, native in the language, he could pick out the slight tension in her voice. She was probably still upset that Mal and Jay ditched them today to go wreak havoc in the bazaar when they were meant to have a study date together.

 

When they finally heard the door to the room creak open, they both looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Evie continuing to read the book.

 

“You guys missed such a fun time!” Mal spoke loudly as she skipped into the room, interrupting an already annoyed Evie and startling Carlos slightly.

 

Mal made her way over to the two, easily taking a seat on Evie’s lap and giving her a chaste peck on the cheek, while Jay picked up Carlos from his chair and plopped him in his lap, Carlos letting out a small squeak from the sudden movement.

 

Evie huffed from under Mal and looked back to her book, “Yeah, well some of us actually care about our classes.”

 

Mal pouted at Evie and leaned back into her, “I care about my classes,” She peaked at the book Evie had in her hand, “Just not...whatever this is.”

 

“It’s French,” Carlos giggles from on top of Jay, who was nuzzling into the small boy's neck, “the language of love.”

 

Jay tightens his arms around the boy and smiles, “The language of love, you say?”

 

Carlos giggles and nods as Jay pokes at his sides.

 

“Fine,” Mal grins at Evie, who still looks a bit annoyed, “if its a language of love, how do you say I Love You?”

 

Carlos looked over to Evie to answer the question for him since Jay seemed to be taking up all of his attention.

 

Evie gave him a mischievous glance before thinking for a second, finally saying to Mal, “ je mange des femmes.”

 

Carlos popped his head up away from Jay and slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively stopping himself from bursting out laughing.

 

Jay looked up at Evie thoughtfully and she quickly backtracked, “That's for girls though, Jay. You would say je mange des hommes.”

 

Jay nodded as if in thought and then turned to Carlos, leaning into his ear and whispering, “je mange des hommes.”

 

Carlos gripped his hand over his mouth even tighter, tears welling up in his eyes from trying to keep the laughter in.

 

He finally lost it when Mal pecked Evie on the cheek and whispered je mange des femmes to Evie.

 

Jay laughed at Carlos as the boy rolled on the floor, letting out the pent-up giggles. Mal let out a small laugh herself but turned towards Evie and simply said, “It doesn't mean I Love You, does it?”

 

Evie shook her head and smiled as Jay laid on top of Carlos on the floor, “It means I eat men, or women, respectively.”

 

Jay and Mal gave a hearty laugh at the revelation, but as they looked at one another a mischievous twinkle started in their eyes.

 

Jay picked up Carlos off the floor and tossed him unceremoniously onto one of the beds, Mal taking Evie's hand and pushing her onto the other.

 

“So you played a little trick on us, huh?” Mal said as she climbed on top of Evie, “Well I guess it’s time for some revenge.”

 

Carlos squeaked as Jay stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side, “What are you going to do to us?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious,” Mal leaned over a blushing Evie, their lips almost touching and Mal’s hands ghosted over Evie’s clothed body, “We are going to eat you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave Kudos if you liked it!


End file.
